The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987
The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 is a UK trailer from The Video Collection, Karl-Lorimar Home Video, Kideo Video, Lorimar Home Video and Thames Video Collection on 1987. Plot Here is a Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer with lots of videos: movies, war, western, drama, sports, comedy, childrens, musicals, special interest and exercise & fitness featuring Ring of Bright Water, Richard III, Cary Grant Classics: Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House, John Wayne Classics: She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, Escape to Victory, The Way Ahead, A Tribute to Tommy Cooper, Benny & Friends, Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Herge's Adventures of Tintin, Dennis the Menace, ThunderCats, Button Moon, Teddy Ruxpin, Phil Collins, Queen, The Very Best of Hot Chocolate, The Video DIY Expert, Jane Fonda's Prime Time Workout and much more other video titles. Script The 1987 The Video Collection Promo can be found on many 1987 released titles in the range and on a few 1985/1986 releases (Most notably, The Quiet Man). It is considered to be one of the rarer Video Collection promos. It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas The Tank Engine: Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Videos Inside the pages there are lots of videos: # Escape to Victory # Jane Fonda's New Workout # Care Bears: Vol. 3 - Magical Stories About Caring! # Further Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: 2 - Coal and Other Stories # ThunderCats: Vol. 1 - Pumm-Ra/Spitting Image # She Wore a Yellow Ribbon # Ring of Bright Water # Richard III # The Outlaw # # Straw Dogs # The Spanish Gardener # Quest for Love # Black Narcissus # # Ferry to Hong Kong # Victim # Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House # The Quiet Man # Sands of Iwo Jima # Flying Leathernecks # Rio Grande # Flying Tigers # Wake of the Red Witch # Flame of the Barbary Coast # # Back to Bataan # The Way Ahead # Carve Her Name with Pride # The Malta Story # One of Our Aircraft is Missing # Very Important Person # Hell in the Pacific # The Reluctant Heroes # Too Late The Hero # A Tribute to Tommy Cooper # Benny and Friends # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends # Further Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: 1 - Troublesome Trucks and Other Stories # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: 1 - Search for a Son/The Toymaker # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: 2 - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: 3 - The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant # Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws # Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island # Mr. T: 1 - Mystery of the Gold Medallions/Mystery of the Forbidden Monastery # Mr. T: 2 - Mystery of the Mind Thieves/Mystery on the Rocky Mountain Express # SuperTed - Volume 1 # SuperTed - Volume 2 # Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town # Scooby Goes Hollywood # Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie # Hey There, It's Yogi Bear # Yogi's First Christmas # Moschops # Top Rock # # # # # Care Bears: Vol. 1 - Care Bears to the Rescue # Care Bears: Vol. 2 - Care Bears And Their Friends # The Get Along Gang - Volune 1 # The Get Along Gang - Volume 2 # The Get Along Gang - Volume 3 # The Get Along Gang - Volume 4 # GoBots # M.A.S.K. - Volume 1 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 2 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 3 # M.A.S.K. - Volume 4 # ThunderCats: Vol. 2 - Exodus # ThunderCats: Vol. 3 - The Ghost Warrior/Return of ThunDera # ThunderCats: Vol. 4 - Snarf Takes Up The Challenge/Trouble with Time # Pole Position # Cats & Co. # Grimm's Fairy Tales # The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan # The Flintstones meet Rockula and Frankenstone # The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits # Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives # The Smurfs and the Magic Flute # Scruffy # Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures # Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures # The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin # Asterix the Gaul # # # Further Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and Other Stories/Coal and Other Stories # Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Crab with the Golden Claws/The Black Island # Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse/Danger Mouse Saves the World # Rainbow - Rainbow/Rainbow Goes Camping # The Flintstones - Meet Rockula and Frankenstone/The Flintstone Flyer and Hot Lips Hannigan # He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Happy Birthday Roboto/Battle of the Dragons/ The Cat and the Spider/The Littlest Giant # Top Cat - Volume 1/Volume 2 # Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo in Ghastly Ghost Town/Scooby Goes Hollywood # The Wind in the Willows - The Wind in the Willows/Winter Tales # Sooty - The Adventures of Sooty/Sooty and Superdog # SuperTed - Volume 1/Scruffy # # # Care Bears - Care Bears And Their Friends/Magical Stories About Caring # # # # GoBots/Pole Position # Button Moon # # # # # # # # # # # # The Very Best of Hot Chocolate # The Video DIY Expect - Tiling Walls # Jane Fonda's Prime Time Workout Taken from * The Flintstones Comedy Show Category:Trailers and Promos